leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
MC Fourth Generation
The fourth generation of the Monster Collection by Takara Tomy consists of over 150 figures numbered from MC-1 to MC-150. Individual figures MC-001 old.jpg|MC-1 (renewed/'replaced)' MC-001 spiky.jpg|MC-1 Spiky-eared Pichu Released May 2009May 2009 new products None.png|MC-1 Pichu Released April 2010April 2010 new products MC-2 old.jpg|MC-2 (renewed) MC-002 new.jpg|MC-2 Pikachu Released February 2010February 2010 new products MC-3 old.jpg|MC-3 (renewed) MC-003 new.jpg|MC-3 Raichu Released January 2010January 2010 new products MC-4.jpg|MC-4 MC-5 old.jpg|MC-5 (renewed) MC-5.jpg|MC-5 Ivysaur Released June 2008June 2008 new products MC-6.jpg|MC-6 (renewed) MC-6 new.jpg|MC-6 Venusaur Released December 2007December 2007 new products MC-7.jpg|MC-7 MC-8 old.jpg|MC-8 (renewed) MC-8.jpg|MC-8 Charmeleon Released June 2008 MC-9 old.jpg|MC-9 (renewed) MC-9.jpg|MC-9 Charizard Released December 2007 MC-10.jpg|MC-10 MC-11 old.jpg|MC-11 (renewed) MC-11.jpg|MC-11 Wartortle Released June 2008 MC-12 old.jpg|MC-12 (renewed) MC-12.jpg|MC-12 Blastoise Released December 2007 MC-13.jpg|MC-13 Released September 2009September 2009 new products MC-14.jpg|MC-14 MC-15.jpg|MC-15 MC-16.jpg|MC-16 Released September 2009 MC-17.jpg|MC-17 MC-18.jpg|MC-18 MC-19.jpg|MC-19 Released September 2009 MC-20.jpg|MC-20 MC-21.jpg|MC-21 MC-22.jpg|MC-22 MC-23.jpg|MC-23 MC-24.jpg|MC-24 MC-25.jpg|MC-25 MC-26.jpg|MC-26 MC-27.jpg|MC-27 MC-28.jpg|MC-28 MC-29.jpg|MC-29 MC-30.jpg|MC-30 MC-31.jpg|MC-31 MC-032 old.jpg|MC-32 (renewed) MC-32.jpg|MC-32 Vaporeon Released November 2007November 2007 new products MC-33 old.jpg|MC-33 (renewed) MC-33.jpg|MC-33 Jolteon Released November 2007 MC-34.jpg|MC-34 (renewed) MC-34 old.jpg|MC-34 Flareon Released October 2007October 2007 new products MC-35.jpg|MC-35 MC-36.jpg|MC-36 MC-37 old.jpg|MC-37 (renewed) MC-37.jpg|MC-37 Articuno Released March 2008March 2008 new products MC-38 old.jpg|MC-38 (renewed) MC-38.jpg|MC-38 Zapdos Released January 2008January 2008 new products MC-39 old.jpg|MC-39 (renewed) MC-39.jpg|MC-39 Moltres Released February 2008February 2008 new products MC-40 old.jpg|MC-40 (renewed) MC-40.jpg|MC-40 Mewtwo MC-41.jpg|MC-41 MC-42.jpg|MC-42 MC-43.jpg|MC-43 MC-44.jpg|MC-44 MC-45.jpg|MC-45 MC-46.jpg|MC-46 MC-47 old.jpg|MC-47 (renewed) MC-047 new.jpg|MC-47 Celebi Released April 2010 MC-48.jpg|MC-48 MC-49.jpg|MC-49 MC-50.jpg|MC-50 MC-51.jpg|MC-51 MC-52.jpg|MC-52 MC-53.jpg|MC-53 MC-54.jpg|MC-54 MC-55.jpg|MC-55 MC-56.jpg|MC-56 MC-57.jpg|MC-57 MC-58.jpg|MC-58 MC-59.jpg|MC-59 MC-60 old.jpg|MC-60 (replaced) MC-60.jpg|MC-60 Released May 2008May 2008 new products MC-61.jpg|MC-61 MC-62 old.jpg|MC-62 (renewed) MC-62.jpg|MC-62 Meowth Released October 2007 MC-63.jpg|MC-63 MC-64 old1.jpg|MC-64 (replaced) MC-64 old.jpg|MC-64 (replaced) Released February 2008 MC-64.jpg|MC-64 Released June 2010June 2010 new products MC-65.jpg|MC-65 (replaced) MC-65 old.jpg|MC-65 (replaced) Released September 2007September 2007 new products MC-65 old2.jpg|MC-65 (replaced) Released August 2008August 2008 new products MC-065.jpg|MC-65 Released March 2010March 2010 new products MC-66 old.jpg|MC-66 (replaced) MC-66.jpg|MC-66 Released September 2007 MC-67 old.jpg|MC-67 (replaced) MC-067.jpg|MC-67 (replaced) Released March 2008 MC-67.jpg|MC-67 Released October 2009October 2009 new products MC-68.jpg|MC-68 MC-69.jpg|MC-69 MC-70 old1.jpg|MC-70 (replaced) MC-70 old.jpg|MC-70 (replaced) Released November 2007 MC-70.jpg|MC-70 Released July 2009July 2009 new products MC-71 old.jpg|MC-71 (replaced) MC-71.jpg|MC-71 Released November 2008November 2008 new products MC-72 old.jpg|MC-72 (replaced) MC-72.jpg|MC-72 Released November 2007 MC-73.jpg|MC-73 MC-74 old.jpg|MC-74 (replaced) MC-74.jpg|MC-74 Released August 2008 MC-75 old.jpg|MC-75 (replaced) MC-75.jpg|MC-75 Released January 2008 MC-76.jpg|MC-76 MC-77 old.jpg|MC-77 (replaced) MC-77.jpg|MC-77 Land Forme Released May 2008 MC-78 old.jpg|MC-78 (replaced) MC-78.jpg|MC-78 Released November 2008 MC-79.jpg|MC-79 MC-80 old.jpg|MC-80 (replaced) MC-80.jpg|MC-80 Released March 2008 MC-81 old.jpg|MC-81 (replaced) MC-81.jpg|MC-81 Released August 2008 MC-82 old.jpg|MC-82 (replaced) MC-82.jpg|MC-82 Released December 2008December 2008 new products MC-83.jpg|MC-83 MC-84.jpg|MC-84 MC-85.jpg|MC-85 MC-86 old.jpg|MC-86 (replaced) MC-86.jpg|MC-86 Released September 2008September 2008 new products MC-87 old.jpg|MC-87 (replaced) MC-87.jpg|MC-87 Origin Forme Released May 2008 MC-88 old.jpg|MC-88 (replaced) MC-88.jpg|MC-88 Released June 2007June 2007 new products MC-89.jpg|MC-89 MC-90 old.jpg|MC-90 (replaced) MC-90.jpg|MC-90 Released April 2007April 2007 new products MC-91 old.jpg|MC-91 (replaced) MC-91.jpg|MC-91 Released May 2007May 2007 new products MC-92 old1.jpg|MC-92 (replaced) MC-92 old.jpg|MC-92 (replaced) Released June 2007 MC-92.jpg|MC-92 Released December 2009December 2009 new products MC-93.jpg|MC-93 MC-94 old.jpg|MC-94 (replaced) MC-94.jpg|MC-94 Released June 2007 MC-95.jpg|MC-95 (replaced) MC-095.jpg|MC-95 Released July 2007July 2007 new products MC-96 old.jpg|MC-96 (replaced) MC-96.jpg|MC-96 Released July 2007 MC-97 old.jpg|MC-97 (replaced) MC-97.jpg|MC-97 (replaced) Released July 2007 MC-97 old1.jpg|MC-97 Released November 2009November 2009 new products MC-98 old.jpg|MC-98 (replaced) MC-98.jpg|MC-98 Released July 2007 MC-99.jpg|MC-99 (replaced) MC-99 new.jpg|MC-99 Released October 2007 MC-100 old.jpg|MC-100 (replaced) MC-100.jpg|MC-100 Released August 2007August 2007 new products MC-101 old.jpg|MC-101 (replaced) MC-101.jpg|MC-101 Released January 2008 MC-102 old.jpg|MC-102 (replaced) MC-102.jpg|MC-102 Released May 2008 MC-103 old.png|MC-103 (replaced) MC-103.jpg|MC-103 Released April 2008April 2008 new products MC-104.jpg|MC-104 MC 105.jpg|MC-105 (replaced) MC-105.jpg|MC-105 Released April 2008 MC-106 old.jpg|MC-106 (replaced) MC-106.jpg|MC-106 Released August 2007 MC-107 old.jpg|MC-107 (replaced) MC-107.jpg|MC-107 Released February 2008 MC-108 old1.jpg|MC-108 (replaced) MC-108 old.jpg|MC-108 (replaced) Released August 2007 MC-108.jpg|MC-108 Released March 2009March 2009 new products MC-109 old.jpg|MC-109 (replaced) MC-109.jpg|MC-109 Released August 2007 MC-110.jpg|MC-110 MC-111 old.jpg|MC-111 (replaced) MC-111.jpg|MC-111 (renewed) Released April 2008 None.png|MC-111 Altered Forme Released May 2009 None.png|MC-112 (replaced) MC-112.jpg|MC-112 Released May 2008 MC-113.jpg|MC-113 MC-114.jpg|MC-114 MC-115.jpg|MC-115 MC-116.png|MC-116 MC-117 old.jpg|MC-117 (replaced) MC-117.jpg|MC-117 Sky Forme Released July 2008July 2008 new products MC-118 old.jpg|MC-118 (replaced) MC-118.jpg|MC-118 Released October 2007 MC-119.jpg|MC-119 MC-120.png|MC-120 MC-121 old.jpg|MC-121 (replaced) MC-121.jpg|MC-121 Released September 2008 MC-122.jpg|MC-122 MC-123 old.jpg|MC-123 (replaced) MC-123.jpg|MC-123 Released January 17, 2009Monster Collection Monferno MC-124 old.jpg|MC-124 (replaced) MC-124.jpg|MC-124 Released July 2008 MC-125 old.jpg|MC-125 (replaced) MC-125.jpg|MC-125 Released December 2008 MC-126.jpg|MC-126 MC-127.jpg|MC-127 (replaced) MC-127 new.jpg|MC-127 Released February 2009February 2009 new products MC-128.jpg|MC-128 (replaced) MC-128 old.jpg|MC-128 Released July 2008 MC-129.jpg|MC-129 MC-130.jpg|MC-130 Released September 2006September 2006 new products MC-131.jpg|MC-131 Released September 2006 MC-132.jpg|MC-132 Released September 2006 MC-133.jpg|MC-133 Released September 2006Buneary, Cherrim, and Kricketot Monster Collection MC-134 old.jpg|MC-134 (replaced) Released September 2006 MC-134.jpg|MC-134 Released June 2010 MC-135 old.jpg|MC-135 (replaced) Released September 2006 MC-135.jpg|MC-135 Released July 2008 MC-136 old.jpg|MC-136 (renewed) Released October 2006October 2006 new products MC-136.jpg|MC-136 Dialga Released April 2009April 2009 new products MC-137.jpg|MC-137 Released October 2006 MC-138 old.jpg|MC-138 (renewed) Released November 2006Monster Collection Palkia and Pachirisu MC-138.jpg|MC-138 Palkia Released April 2009 MC-139.jpg|MC-139 Released November 2006 MC-140.jpg|MC-140 Released December 2006December 2006 new products MC-141 old.jpg|MC-141 (replaced) Released December 2006 MC-141.jpg|MC-141 Released October 2008October 2008 new products MC-142 old.jpg|MC-142 (replaced) Released January 2007January 2007 new products MC-142.jpg|MC-142 Released October 2008 MC-143.jpg|MC-143 Released January 2007 MC-144.jpg|MC-144 Released January 2007 MC-145.jpg|MC-145 Released February 2007February 2007 new products MC-146.jpg|MC-146 Released February 2007 MC-147.jpg|MC-147 Released February 2007 MC-148.jpg|MC-148 Released March 2007March 2007 new products MC-149.jpg|MC-149 Released March 2007 MC-150.jpg|MC-150 Released March 2007 MCSkarmory.jpg| Figure sets Monster Collection lot set DP This Monster Collection lot set DP (Japanese: モンスターコレクションたくさんセットDP) was released in November 2006. The figures included in this set are , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and .Monster Collection lot set DP Monster Collection set BOX This Monster Collection set BOX (Japanese: モンスターコレクション　セットBOX) was released on July 14, 2007 to celebrate the Pokémon Movie 10th Anniversary. The figures included in this set are , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Each figure features a unique metallic finish.Monster Collection set BOX Monster Collection lot set 2 This Monster Collection lot set 2 (Japanese: モンスターコレクション　たくさんセット2) was released on October 25, 2007. The figures included in this set are , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and .Monster Collection lot set 2 Monster Collection 6 Piece Set DP A This Monster Collection 6 Piece Set DP A (Japanese: モンスターコレクション6体セットDP　A) was released on April 17, 2008. The figures included in this set are , sitting pose , , , , and .Moncolle six bodies set DP A Monster Collection 6 Piece Set DP B This Monster Collection 6 Piece Set DP B (Japanese: モンスターコレクション6体セットDP　A) was released on April 17, 2008. The figures included in this set are , sitting pose , , , , and .Moncolle six bodies set DP B Moncolle lot set Platinum This Moncolle lot set Platinum (Japanese: モンコレたくさんセットプラチナ) was released on October 23, 2008. The figures included in this set are , , , , , , , , , , , , , , platinum colored Origin Forme , , , and Sky Forme .Moncolle lot set Platinum References External links * List of this series Category:Merchandise Category:Figures